Erebus
by Regina-Ryddle
Summary: A la edad de 8 años Harry Potter es abandonado por sus tíos trayendo inesperadas consecuencias para todo el mundo mágico. La familia no solo se une por sangre. Futuro HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No recibo recompensa económica por este fic. _

* * *

_Hasta la llama más intensa pierde su calor en la intemperie. _

**Capítulo 1: Abandono**.

Frio, dolor, frio, dolor, frio, dolor….

Era lo único que el cerebro del pequeño Harry Potter podía registrar cuando despertó, se encontraba en su alacena pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que recordaba era a su tío gritándole furioso mientras le pegaba con lo que alcanzó a distinguir como el cable de un televisor. Intentó recordar sus palabras pero no podía pensar más allá del dolor, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la piel de la espalda y de sus manos.

Lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, simplemente no lo entendía. Se suponía que ellos eran su familia pero nunca lo habían tratado como tal, a pesar de que ponía todo su empeño en tratar de agradarles lo único que obtenía era malos tratos. Con mucho esfuerzo giró su pequeño rostro para ver la hora, eran las 11:59 pm, solo faltaba un minuto para su cumpleaños, dentro de poco tendría ya 8 años. Sonrió mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry- se felicitó a sí mismo, y mientras más lágrimas silenciosas escurrían por sus mejillas se quedó dormido.

Se despertó con los gritos de sus tíos, estaban discutiendo, no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien pero creyó escuchar que mencionaban su nombre. Aun estaba muy adolorido pero de igual manera intentó levantarse, sin embargo se sentía muy débil ya que los últimos días apenas y había comido, las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo de su vieja alacena. Sin aviso nuevas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos en un sollozo silencioso, el cual se vio interrumpido cuando sin aviso su tío abrió con fuerza la puerta y le ordenó que se alistara porque iban a salir.

Con mucho esfuerzo el pequeño Harry se cambió de ropas y se dirigió al comedor donde ya estaban todos sentados desayunando, se sentó a lado de su primo fijando su vista en la pequeña porción de comida de su plato.

- Yo no quiero que vaya Harry Mamá!-gritó su primo Dudley- siempre lo estropea todo a propósito, NO QUIERO, NO QUIERO!

- Tranquilo tesoro- intentó calmarlo su madre mientras su primo había empezado a llorar y gritar a todo pulmón.- Ya no llores y te prometo que te compraré lo que quieras.

- ¿De ver.. verdad?- preguntó Dudley secándose sus inexistentes lágrimas.

- Si Duddy, lo que quieras.

Harry sintió la mirada de su tía pero no levantó su mirada del plato, y empezó a comer sin fijar su atención en otra cosa, apenas había probado bocado cuando su tía le quito el plato y le ordenó que lavara los trastes porque saldrían y no le gustaba que la casa se quedara sucia. Podía escuchar las burlas de su primo a su espalda pero no volteó, simplemente se levantó y lentamente se dirigió al fregadero sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada o palabra a su tía.

Cuando terminó, los Dursley ya se encontraban en el carro, no sabía muy bien por qué sus tíos decidieron que él los acompañara, casi siempre cuando salían lo dejaban encerrado en su alacena hasta que volvían, aun si se iban de vacaciones. Pero no se atrevió a preguntarles nada por miedo a que volvieran a pegarle, lo que sucedía muy a menudo cuando les hacía alguna pregunta, por lo que con un suspiro cansado salió de la casa y subió al viejo automóvil de tío Vernon.

No sabía a dónde se dirigían, nadie se había molestado en decirle, sin embargo eso no le habría sido de mucha ayuda, jamás había salido de casa a no ser que se tratara para desyerbar el jardín de tía petunia, regar sus plantas, sacar la basura, y otras labores domésticas. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, a pesar de que el cielo estuviera gris la sola idea de ir más allá del número 11 de Privet Drive lo llenaba de emoción.

Todo era nuevo para él, todo era maravilloso; tenía la loca necesidad de bajarse del carro y correr y gritar hasta quedarse sin voz y sin fuerzas, pero tuvo que contentarse con bajar la ventana del carro y aspirar el fresco aroma por dos razones importantes: 1) Su tío Vernon y 2) el dolor de su espalda.

Caía ya la noche cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Harry Potter se sintió aliviado porque así ya no tendría que escuchar las quejas de su primo Dudley quien no se había callado en todo el camino, lo cual había puesto de muy mal humor a tío Vernon. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa, en la entrada había un letrero color negro que seguramente indicaba el nombre del lugar, sin embargo al no saber leer no supo siquiera el nombre del lugar en que se encontraba. Su tío pidió dos habitaciones a una mujer de aspecto severo que se encontraba sentada detrás de lo que parecía ser un escritorio, en una de ellas se quedaron sus tíos y en la otra, para su mala suerte, él y Dudley.

La habitación no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, tenía dos camas individuales separadas por un pequeño mueble de madera, una ventana muy pequeña a lado de una de las camas y las paredes eran de un color gris muy desgastado sin ningún adorno en ellas. Harry se quedó parado a lado de la puerta esperando a que su primo escogiera una cama para dormir, lo que menos quería en ese momento era molestarlo y que Dudley lo utilizara como saco de boxeo. Después de lo que a Harry le parecieron horas su primo finalmente se decidió y Harry se acostó en la única cama que quedaba disponible: la que estaba al lado de la pequeña ventana.

Harry se despertó en algún momento de la noche con mucho frío y sin su manta, afuera había empezado a llover. Se levantó a buscarla pensando que quizá la había tirado al piso, sin embargo se dio cuenta (con cierta rabia) que su primo en algún momento de la noche debió de habérsela quitado. Impotente volvió a recostarse frotando sus brazos en un intento desesperado de entrar en calor, tenía mucho frio y había empezado a temblar ocasionando que su dolor en la espalda empeorara. Intentó dormirse pero el frio y el dolor eran demasiado, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de su primo, la lluvia que cada vez caía con mayor intensidad y su respiración entrecortada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo despierto, solo que en algún momento Dios se apiadó de él y se quedó dormido. Cuando Harry despertó la lluvia aun no había dejado de caer, sentía el cuerpo entumecido y estaba temblando. Con dificultad se giro a la cama de Dudley y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, por lo que lentamente se paró para tomar su manta de la cama de su primo. Aun temblando y con la manta sobre los hombros, Harry salió del cuarto para buscar a sus parientes los cuales seguramente estaban desayunando, preguntó a unas personas que se encontró en el pasillo y le indicaron donde se encontraba el comedor, al no ser un lugar muy grande no tardó en llegar, sin embargo los Dursley no estaban allí, en el comedor únicamente se encontraban dos mujeres mayores que no supieron decirle si sus parientes habían ido ya a desayunar.

Harry volvió al lugar donde su tío había pedido las habitaciones a la mujer de aspecto severo, la cual nada más verlo frunció los labios desaprobatoriamente y se quedó viendo la manta que Harry estaba utilizando para cubrirse del frio.

- Si tienes frio utiliza un suéter niño- dijo despectivamente mientras caminaba hacia el- y dame esto antes de que le hagas algo- sin ningún miramiento le arrebató lo único que lo protegía del frio dejándolo únicamente con la playera de manga corta que una vez había pertenecido a su primo.

- Yo... lo sien.. siento- susurró temblando ligeramente- estoy buscando a mis tíos pero no los encuentro, ¿los ha visto?.

- ¿Un hombre corpulento con bigote y una señora alta y muy delgada?- al ver que el niño asentía la mujer continuó- hace rato que se fueron con otro niño, parecían muy apurados en….

Sin embargo Harry no alcanzó a escuchar lo que la mujer estaba diciendo porque con miedo salió corriendo a pesar del dolor que sentía hasta llegar al lugar donde su tío Vernon había estacionado el carro, llegó jadeando por el esfuerzo y se dio cuenta de que el miedo que le causaron las palabras de la mujer se habían vuelto realidad: los Dursley lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Se quedó allí parado sin importarle que la lluvia lo estuviera empapando, el miedo inundaba todos sus sentidos, no podía pensar coherentemente, sus tíos lo habían abandonado tal vez con la esperanza de que muriera.

- ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?- gritó cayendo de rodillas en el pavimento. Miedo, angustia y dolor era lo único que reflejaban sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo, si alguien tiene alguna crítica o comentario no dude en hacérmelo llegar :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. No recibo recompensa económica por este fic.

* * *

**_Si eliges una luz para que guie tu camino, ten cuidado porque no alumbrará tus pasos. _**

**Capítulo 2**

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en la intemperie pero su piel ya había adquirido un leve tono azulado y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, sin embargo eso no podía importarle menos al niño que se encontraba llorando de forma desconsolada. Estaba solo y no tenía adonde ir. Dolía, no su cuerpo, ese dolor ya lo conocía; lo que le causaba pesar y daño era darse cuenta que sus únicos parientes lo odiaban tanto como para dejarlo morir. Porque a pesar de los constantes golpes de sus tíos tenía la esperanza de que lo apreciaran un poco; al fin y al cabo se habían hecho cargo de él cuando sus padres fallecieron.

El pequeño Harry Potter se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, estaba débil, cansado. Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo sin detenerse; caminó hasta que el cansancio fue tal que cayó desmayado en la solitaria calle detrás de un árbol. Cuando despertó la lluvia ya se había detenido, hacía frio, demasiado. Sus lentes se habían roto al desmayarse y pequeños fragmentos de vidrio se habían incrustado en su piel mientras sangre escurría por su mejilla derecha, no hizo ningún intento por levantarse porque no tenía ningún sentido, lo único que quería era morir lo más rápido posible; tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ya no estaba solo.

- AYUDAAAAA! POR FAVOR ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE!- escuchó el grito desesperado de una mujer. A pesar del cansancio el pequeño se incorporó súbitamente y se quedó sentado. La noche ya había caído y el viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo las copas de los árboles que se encontraban a lo largo de la calle. Sin sus lentes Harry únicamente podía distinguir sombras, sin embargo se dio cuenta que una figura borrosa corría hacia él.

- No corras perra eso no te salvará, lo único que lograrás será hacer tu muerte más dolorosa- alcanzó a escuchar que decía una voz masculina. El frío era cada vez más intenso y el pequeño sintió como el miedo volvía a palpitar en sus venas, su respiración se volvió entrecortada e intentó levantarse y correr como la mujer que gritaba, pero su cuerpo no le respondía; estaba paralizado del terror, tal parecía que su deseo se cumpliría: moriría esa misma noche y sin nadie que llorase por él.- POR DIOS! SE LO SUPLICO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERA, NO ME MA…- lloró la mujer, mientras tropezaba y caía al suelo no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Harry.

- Te has portado muy mal, te lo advertí y no quisiste escucharme, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, ¿no es así amor?- preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a otra persona que Harry no había notado hasta ese entonces.

- Así es, una verdadera lástima que tenga que morir tan joven- contestó una mujer mientras se aproximaba a la figura que había tropezado.

- Por favor- suplicó a la pareja que se encontraba de pie- no volverá a pasar, se los juro por mi vida- sollozó mientras intentaba incorporarse.

- JAJAJAJAJA esta parte es la que más me gusta- rió la mujer sin dirigirse a nadie en específico- el fingido arrepentimiento- susurró con voz fría- ¿en verdad lo sientes? ¿no lo volverás a hacer? no lo creo, en cuanto te sientas segura olvidarás lo que prometiste, tus palabras no son más que el resultado de tu lucha por sobrevivir, son instintivas pero no las sientes.

La muchacha continuó llorando de forma angustiosa en el piso mientras era observada por la pareja. La mujer veía la escena sonriente con los brazos cruzados y con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, volteó a ver al hombre y le hizo una señal con la mano. Con pasos firmes la pareja se dirigió a la muchacha, y mientras el hombre detenía sus manos contra el piso y aprisionaba su cuerpo con el suyo, la mujer la amordazó. La muchacha trataba inútilmente de luchar pero el hombre que la aprisionaba era mucho más fuerte que ella, el cual una vez amordazada la ató de manos y pies.

- Ya hemos tardado demasiado, ve por el carro para subirla- la apuró el hombre.

- No te preocupes, bien sabes que nadie pasa por aquí a estas horas y menos este día- refutó la mujer pateando el cuerpo de la muchacha quien soltó un quejido- pero tienes razón ya tardamos demasiado, jajajajaja no puedo esperar a llegar a casa.- La mujer se alejó mientras cantaba una melodía cuya letra Harry no alcanzó a distinguir. Mientras tanto la muchacha seguía llorando con sollozos ahogados, amordazada y maniatada.

- Shhh no llores cariño tu solita te lo buscaste, me gustaría decirte que tu muerte será rápida pero bien sabes que no te lo mereces.- susurró el hombre a la muchacha acariciando su mejilla. Mientras tanto del otro lado de la calle empezó a aproximarse una camioneta deteniéndose enfrente de la muchacha maniatada y del hombre que la sujetaba. Una mujer salió del carro y abrió la cajuela.

- ¿Po qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó el hombre mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de la muchacha hacia el carro y lo aventaba en la cajuela.

- Me encontré con una mujer que estaba a punto de llamar a la policía, me encargué de ella pero debemos darnos prisa.- Contestó la mujer mientras cerraba la cajuela.

- Ya esta.- El hombre rodeó la camioneta y empezó a caminar hacia el asiento del conductor, sin embargo un pequeño grito detuvo sus pasos mientras abría la puerta.- ¿escuchaste eso? hay alguien más aquí.- susurró a la mujer mientras sacaba una pistola.-

Detrás del árbol el pequeño Harry Potter se encontraba en pánico, había intentado levantarse pero por las prisas no se fijó que los vidrios de lo que antes habían sido sus lentes se encontraban tirados a un lado de él y se los encajó en su mano derecha dejando escapar un pequeño grito. Podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba en su pecho mientras las lágrimas volvían a rodar por su rostro. Lo matarían, Harry estaba seguro de ello. La pareja empezaba a aproximarse cada vez más a dónde estaba él, ya no podía ocultar su miedo y sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto inconsolable que seguramente quienes lo buscaban ya lo habían escuchado.

- ¿Un niño? - preguntó sorprendida la mujer mientras se agachaba para observarlo mejor.

- Lo más seguro es que haya presenciado todo, no podemos arriesgarnos.- susurró el hombre mientras guardaba la pistola y con pasos firmes se dirigía al pequeño que no dejaba de temblar.- Ya después decidiremos qué haremos con él, tenemos que darnos prisa e irnos.

El hombre agarró al niño quien no opuso resistencia y se lo colocó en los hombros, regresaron al carro en silencio y pusieron al niño en la cajuela junto con la muchacha amordazada. Sin ningún testigo de lo sucedido, la pareja se alejó del lugar.

* * *

- El movimiento de los planetas ha cambiado.

- ¿Y eso qué significa Ronan?.- preguntó Hagrid al centauro que tenía la mirada clavada en el cielo.

- Ha cambiado.

- ¿Los planetas?.- cuestionó confundido el semigigante.

- Su destino ha cambiado.- susurró enigmático el centauro.

- ¿El destino de quién?.- preguntó Hagrid exasperado. Las pláticas con los centauros siempre lo alteraban un poco, jamás daban respuestas claras.

- Aun no son claras las consecuencias.- Un escalofrío recorrió al semigigante, por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Ronan lo habían inquietado.

* * *

_Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestía de leer el primer capítulo y comentar. Me alegra muchísimo que haya habido gente a quien le llamara la atención, aunque no se que piensen después de leer este segundo capítulo. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo y si alguien tiene alguna crítica o comentario no dude en hacérmelo llegar :) _

Paste your document here...


End file.
